1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a design for a secondary battery that reduces a coupling height between a bare cell and a protective circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may include a bare cell and a protective circuit module coupled to the bare cell. The bare cell may include a can accommodating an electrode assembly, the electrode assembly including a separator interposed between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate and a cap assembly sealing the top side of the can. The protective circuit module may include a charge/discharge device and a protective circuit device.
Since protective circuit devices may be disposed on the bottom surface of the protective circuit module, a gap is necessary between the protective circuit module and the bare cell. Therefore, the protective circuit module is supported at the topside of the bare cell by additional lead plates. The lead plates have a bent shape and are electrically conductive to electrically connect the bare cell and the protective circuit module. What is therefore needed is an improved design for a secondary battery that minimizes a coupling height between a bare cell and a protective circuit module.